This is a Call
by kanna2415
Summary: Chack. a song fic of Jack's lonliness. Will Chase be able to help him before he loses himself? well read and find out. YAOI.


_**This is a call**_

**Disclaimer:** I -tear- don't own chase, jack, or the show "Xiaolin Showdown." ((makes my cry inside………Emolicious)) The people and show belong to Christy Hui and the song "this is a call" is Thousand Foot Krutch's ((note: I changed some of the words so that it fit, Ex: she he, Her His, Etc…))

"_song lyrics"_

"Story"

**A/N: **heyo there!! My first songfic!! And it's chack!! -does happy dance- hope u likes it! –lol- I was jus listening to my iEmo ((iPod)) and this came on and of course wit my daydreaming self, came up wit this story. Poor emo Jack –tear- Anyway, please Read & Review and also please no flames. Enjoy…

"Everyone is emolicious on the inside!" Kanna2415

.0o00o00o0.

_He fooled all of his friends into thinking he's so strong_

"Hah, you xiaolin losers can't beat me! For I'm…Jack Spicer, Evil boy genius!!!" Jack yelled from his position in the sky, inches above their heads.

"We'll just see about that!" Rai yelled back, getting into a stance so that he could easily jump up and catch the red head. Jack screamed like a girl and flew higher, then turned and stuck his tongue out at them, laughing his butt off.

_But he still sleeps with his light on_

His dad grew closer and closer towards him, hands outstretched to wrap around his neck. Screaming. He screamed continuously and ran, but to no where. Silent eyes watched in amusement at his attempts to escape. Why wouldn't they help him? Why did they just stand there and watch as he was fixing to be strangled to death?

The fingertips caused goose bumps to rise all over and his scream was cut short, tears running down his face.

Twisting and turning, he woke up screaming in the darkness of his room. No one there except him, his night light in the wall and Chase……Wait, Chase?!

He turned to look back but only darkness filled his vision. He pushed the fantasy away and settled back down into his covers, pulling them up and around his face.

_And he acts like it's all right on, as he smiles again_

The pale youth finished applying the last of his black eyeliner. He pushed back his red-dyed hair and placed his famous black goggles on top of his forehead.

He smiled.

His fake smile that fooled everyone, even the famous Chase Young (or that's what he thought).

_His mother lies there sick with cancer  
_

"Hey, mom.." he said quietly so as not to wake her. "How's it been?"

The machine that stood next to her bed beeped. What a horrible sound. It made Jack queasy knowing that one day the cancer would get to his mother and that machine would be nothing but a continuous sound until it was finally shut off.

He lost track of the time and nearly jumped out of his skin when his little machine that told him a shen gong wu had appeared went off. He looked quickly over to his mom and then to her bedroom door. Nothing. He sighed a breath of relief.

He stood and bent over to give his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya, mom."

_And his friends don't understand him_

"Would you just tell me what's wrong with you?!" Wuya screeched.

Jack glared down at the floor. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you." He mumbled.

"How do you know?!"

"Because…..Why do you care? You hate me, remember?"

"Yes, but I've run out of things to make fun of you with!"

He stared at her for a minute and then lifted his hand to point his index finger at her.

"There ya go."

He turned and slouched down onto his stool by his worktable. The Witch sighed, still not understanding what the boy was talking about, and vanished.

The mechanical parts broke into pieces on the floor when Jack crushed them in his fist.

_He's a question without answers, who feels like falling apart. He knows, he's so much more than worthless, but he needs to find his purpose, he wonders what he did to deserve this and.._

Jack slid down the cold concrete wall, knees pulled up to his chest, head leaning against the wall looking at the ceiling.

_He's calling out to you, this is a call; this is a call out, ' Cause every time I fall down, I reach out to you_

"Chase…" He reached out, trying to reach for the hallucination of his fantasies.

_And I'm losing all control now, and my hazard signs are all out_

Nothing but air.

Nothing but shadows.

Nothing but hateful glares and hurtful comments.

Jack wrapped his arms around his legs and grabbed onto his bright red hair, the only leverage to the real world. Feel the pain and he would stay sane…….at least for a little while.

_I'm asking you, to show me what this life is all about_

_He tells everyone a story, because he feels his life is boring_

The computer screen was the only light on in the room. Jack typed furiously on the keyboard.

'Well first, I punched him in the gut which made him crumble to the floor. Me and my big group of friends all laughed at him. He may have been bigger than me but I've been working out a lot so he went down easily.' He lied.

'Wow, jack!' one pen pal said. 'That's amazing!'

'Yah, well he had it coming. Stupid buggar didn't lay a hand on me!'

_And he fights so you won't ignore him, because that's his biggest fear_

"Jack-bots, Attack!" he yelled from the sidelines, smiling to himself.

The monks sighed together and looked at each other.

"Honestly, why does he even try?" Kimiko said before they broke apart and started crushing and destroying all of the robots. Jack had heard what kimiko had said and glared down at all of them. He'd show them. One of these days they wouldn't be able to go anywhere without hearing the name, "Jack Spicer, Ruler of the World."

_And he cries, but you'll rarely see him do it_

He looked down at his mother's grave and clenched his fists. Why did she have to go? Why did she leave him alone on this cold world?

Everyone, including his father, had left the graveyard long ago. He had stayed behind under influence of his mourning heart…maybe if he kept standing here his mother would come back and everything would be alright.

He sat down and leaned against the tombstone. So what if he ruined his suit? Not many would really care if they were in his state right now, either.

Hours flew by and thunder clouds moved in along with someone standing in the shadows. Jack never noticed either until a raindrop brought him back into reality.

He didn't look back and didn't look up, just sat there in silence as the drops fell heavier and heavier on the ground. Even through the rain the presence never left.

Jack loved being in the rain because no one knew if he was crying or not.

_He loves, but he's scared to use it. So he hides behind the music, cause he likes it that way  
_

The music blared through the walls and shook the doors on their hinges.

Why was he hated? What had he ever done?

Jack screamed into his pillow until his throat gave out.

_He knows, He's so much more than worthless, he needs to find the surface, because he's starting to get nervous._

He could feel all the life in him draining out. He barely had anymore energy to stand up to go to the bathroom. He never ate no matter how many times his robots pestered him about it.

_He's calling out to you, this is a call; this is a call out, ' Cause every time I fall down, I  
reach out to you, and I'm losing all control now, and my hazard signs are all out, I'm asking you, to show me what this life is all about._

He turned his pale and sunken face towards the dark wall, "Chase…" he rasped.

A tear had formed in the corner of his eye and eventually fell down. "Save me…"

_Have you ever felt this way before? 'cause I don't wanna hide here anymore. Take me to place where nothing's wrong and thanks for coming, shut the door. They say someone out there sees us, well if you're real then save me Jesus, cause I've been here for far too long. I wasn't meant to feel alone_

The bed dipped down and Jack opened his bleary red eyes. He was stunned at first but said nothing. Chase had come to see him and he wasn't about to say anything to turn the man away.

"What are you doing, Spicer?" Chase asked, inspecting the youth.

Jack said nothing, only turned his eyes away. "Look at me." The man commanded. When Jack did nothing again, he reached out and grabbed hold of the boy's chin forcing him to look up.

"Waiting…" Jack replied. Chase looked confused for a minute and then understood the boy's words.

"Death won't be coming to you." He stated matter-of-factly. Jack looked into the strong face, "What? Why?"

"Because, I'm not letting you go."

Jack again said nothing and just stared in shock.

Chase used this time to place a kiss the pink chapped lips. When Jack made no movements, the kiss deepened. A tongue was probed into his mouth and he began to respond.

Tears fell and Jack grabbed onto Chase's shoulders.

_And now I'm calling out to you, this is a call; this is a call out, 'Cause every time I fall  
down, I reach out to you, and I'm losing all control now, and my hazard signs are all out, I'm asking you, to show me what this life is all about_

_Show me what this life is all about…_

They broke apart and listened to each others intakes of breath. Jack wanted to say something but couldn't put the words together.

"Jack…" Chase started.

"_Show me what this life is all about"_ Jack cried.

Owari

A/N: HAH HAH Awesomeness!!! I have finished yet another story!! I'm so happy!!!

-lol- this story is so emo. Almost cried twice but I didn't, WOOT! N e ways, Like what I said before, R&R, but please no flames! Thank yous… WOOT for the Chacky goodness!!! -


End file.
